


Tumblr Fic 74: Cleanse

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [74]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Derek Hale, Spark Stiles Stilinski, This needs more tags - please suggest if you have one!, no actual non-con, picture prompt, threatened non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Stiles knew that his Alpha, his lover, had to do this.





	Tumblr Fic 74: Cleanse

Stiles knew that his Alpha, his lover, had to do this. **  
**

He let himself flop against Derek’s wide chest and relax into the feeling. Derek didn’t stop washing, touching, caressing, and Stiles didn’t stop whispering assurances.

_They didn’t touch me, babe._

_No one but you._

_I’m all in one piece._

_Thank you for coming for me._

_I’m so fucking glad to be home._

The Otis pack took Stiles to teach the Hale-McCalls a lesson about consorting with the wrong type of beings, about having unnatural urges, and turning away from sinful relationships and bad pack structures.

They’d wanted to try out their own unnatural urges on Stiles though, that was certain.

Stiles wasn’t lying to Derek—none of the other pack had touched him after snatching him off the street—but that was only because for the eight nights he’d been trapped in their basement he’d stayed locked safely within a circle of ash. They were a pack that didn’t brook human members and were in between emissaries. With no one to break the line they’d had no choice but to leave him be.

They weren’t the smartest of cookies, either. They took his phone, but didn’t turn it off. They searched him for weapons, but didn’t take the ash-containing locket from around his throat. They took his backpack, but didn’t think to empty his winter coat pockets of snacks and other goodies.

Their basement was badly insulated and the pipework old, and the drip of water from their heating system tasted nasty, but it stopped Stiles dehydrating.

Not even the dripdripdrip stopped him from hearing what they were planning to do to him once they managed to get through the ash.

He shuddered at the memory and Derek whined and licked over Stiles’ cheek again. The drag of a fang against water-sodden skin was blunt and grounding. Stiles tipped his head to the side a little more and Derek took the invitation, pressing all of his teeth, mouth open wide, against Stiles’ throat and holding.

Stiles sighed, and let himself think a moment or two on the sound-memory of the Otis Alpha’s arms being ripped from his body for daring to touch Derek Hale’s mate…

Then he focused instead on the sound of the water flowing over their bodies, the slip-slick of the soap Derek was rubbing into their skin, the thrumming of Derek’s heart in his chest and the soft but ever present rumbling growl there, too.

The shower was starting to get cold, and soon Stiles would begin to shiver and that would have to end this phase of Derek’s fussing. They’d fed him in the car on the way back from the Otis pack’s property, passed him water and then juice and then bought burgers in drive through and now Stiles just wanted to sleep.

Derek would dress him and feed him a little more first, then the wolves and coyote and banshee and humans would surround them on the floor in the living room and Stiles would let Derek wrap him in arms that carried as much guilt as anger, and as much anger as love, and they’d sleep.

_I’m so fucking glad to be home._

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/179078242851/stiles-knew-that-his-alpha-his-lover-had-to-do) (on my NSFW tumblr). 
> 
> As always, please let me know if I've missed any tags for this or any other piece of mine for something that makes you squick or squee (I want your tag blocking _and_ searching to be fruitful!). (I made a tumblr post about tagging kink in particular [here](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/175770960286/its-terribly-inconvenient-to-enjoy-bdsmfic-but).)


End file.
